boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Angela Darmody
Angela Darmody (played by Aleksa Palladino), is Jimmy Darmody's wife, and the mother of his son, Tommy. They just killed her off, lol. Biography Angela, an Italian American woman, became Jimmy's common-law wife some time before he went off to war, and found out she was pregnant with their son, Tommy, just before he left home. She raised Tommy by herself for 3 years, all the while dreaming of becoming a famous painter. When her husband returned from the war, she was gave up on her dream in order to play the role of housewife and mother. Season 1 Boardwalk Empire (pilot) Angela makes breakfast for her son, Tommy, and common law husband, Jimmy. Jimmy is annoyed by a news story about boxer Jack Dempsey and his reasons for avoiding the draft. Jimmy doubts Dempsey's claims and believes he avoided the draft because he had too much opportunity at home. Angela gives Jimmy a pointed look and he tells her that his acceptance to Princeton was not the same. She urges him to go back to college but he does not think he has the time. She offers to work and he asks what she would do, mentioning that her painting hobby would not provide much income. She asks Jimmy about working with Paddy Ryan and Jimmy is dismissive of the opportunity. He plans to talk to Nucky Thompson about another job but worries about his lack of skills on leaving the military. Jimmy is unsuccesful in approaching Nucky and decides to make his own opportunity - planning to hijack a load of alcohol that Nucky has sold to New York crime boss Arnold Rothstein and sell it to the Chicago outfit. He does not tell Angela about his plan. The next day Jimmy takes Angela and Tommy to watch a silent comedy at the cinema. As they walk along the boardwalk afterwards Tommy runs into Dittrich's photography but Angela pulls him out. They are stopped by Agents Eric Sebso and Nelson Van Alden who ask Jimmy to accompany them to their office. Jimmy sends Angela home and goes with the agents. He does not return home after the meeting. Sheriff Eli Thompson comes to Angela’s apartment and she tells him that Jimmy has been out all night and she assumed he was working for Nucky. Angela is concerned and asks Eli if it could be related to Jimmy being picked up by Van Alden. Having carried out the hijacking and murdered several of Rothstein's men Jimmy comes home safely and plays with his family. The Ivory Tower Angela and Tommy come home to find Jimmy waiting for them, feeling flush after the hijacking. Jimmy wishes them a Merry Christmas and takes Tommy to see the decorations he has bought. Angela points out that it is late January. Jimmy tells her Nucky gave him a bonus and says he did not want to wait until next December. Jimmy gives Tommy the package to unwrap – it is a toy truck. He gives Angela an expensive bracelet. She is concerned about the cost and he asks her to leave their financial worries to him. He reveals his next gift, a vacuum sweeper, which was difficult to obtain. Tommy is frightened by the sound of the vacuum cleaner and Angela takes him to bed. Jimmy and Angela kiss passionately in their bed. Angela stops Jimmy, telling him it is a bad time and asks if they can do something else. Jimmy suggests intercourse the French way. Angela does not understand but assumes Jimmy means oral sex. She complies with his request after checking that Tommy is asleep. Jimmy tells her that he often fantasised about her while away. Tommy wakes up and calls for Angela. Jimmy jokes about Tommy's timing. Angela asks if Jimmy is hungry and he tells her he needs to go out. At night Jimmy comes home and retrieves cash hidden behind a radiator. Angela wakes up and asks him what he was doing. He tells her he was getting something and asks her to go back to bed. Unbeknownst to Angela, Jimmy is under pressure from Nucky to pay more for his part in the hijacking. Broadway Limited While Angela sweeps the floor Jimmy Darmody looks through an album of photographs taken while he was fighting in World War I. His son Tommy is posing in a chair in the photos. Jimmy asks how Angela got Tommy to sit for the photographer. She says the photographer amused Tommy and thought he was a good looking child; Jimmy dismisses the compliment as sales patter. Jimmy watches Tommy playing in the next room. He turns to photographs of Angela with Tommy as an infant. He wonders how Tommy was ever so small and Angela says that Jimmy was away for a long time. Jimmy asks why she is not using the vacuum cleaner he bought and she complains about the noise and the way it scares Tommy. Thinking of inventions, Jimmy brings up a machine gun he used in the war (The Lewis Gun), Angela is dismayed and says they used to talk about books. Jimmy becomes suspicious that Angela has had an affair with photographer Robert Dittrich after Jimmy runs into their store. At home Jimmy finds a photo of Angela posing with her hair held back and her shoulders bare. A survivor of the Hammonton hijacking identifies Jimmy as one of the perpetrators. He is told to leave town by Nucky Thompson. At home Jimmy hurriedly packs a suitcase while Angela angrily begs him to tell her where he is going and why. Jimmy claims he cannot talk about it and she reminds him that he is a father. He doubts the veracity of this, referring to the photograph he noticed earlier. Tommy is distressed by the argument. Angela says the photograph was intended as a gift for Jimmy but that he did not write to her so she did not know where to send it. She believed Jimmy was dead because he was out of touch for almost two years during the war. Jimmy asks why Tommy is so friendly with the Dittrichs and if Angela had an affair, threatening to kill Robert Dittrich. Angela asks what is wrong with Jimmy and calls the Dittrichs lovely people who befriended Jimmy’s family when he left them alone. Jimmy reminds Angela that his mother was always nearby while retrieving a handgun from atop their dresser. Angela tells Jimmy that he does not understand what it was like for her while he was away and that his sudden return was also a big adjustment. She asks what he expected and he claims he wants normality. Tearful, she reminds him that they had been together for only a short while and hardly knew one another before he left. He drops the money on their table and leaves, telling Angela she knows him better now. As Jimmy takes the Broadway Limited service to Chicago, Illinois. Angela carries out the Christmas tree Jimmy bought and then uses his other gift, the vacuum cleaner, to clear the dropped needles. Tommy cowers behind the door frame frightened by the vacuum's noise. Anastasia At Angela's apartment Gillian Darmody is visiting Tommy, her grandson. Angela notes that Gillian has told Tommy to use her first name and says that most women are proud to be called grandma. Gillian explains that she doesn’t think she should be referred to as a grandmother while she is still fertile herself. Angela leaves, promising that she will not be out long. Lucky Luciano comes to the apartment while Angela is gone and mistakenly believes that Gillian is Jimmy's wife. Luciano stalks Gillian and the two begin a romantic relationship. Nights in Ballygran At her apartment Angela steps over her sleeping son, Tommy. She is annoyed, telling his grandmother Gillian that she should have asked her before giving him whiskey in milk. Gillian believes it is the best thing for an overexcited young boy. She talks about raising Jimmy with help from other showgirls. She shows Angela a magazine and asks if she thinks the cover girl is attractive. Angela says she has little time for movies as she puts on her coat. Gillian says she should go to the cinema tonight and Angela describes her plans for a stroll on the boardwalk with a friend. Gillian worries about the St. Patrick’s Day revelers and Angela promises to take care. Gillian says that Angela could be free if she wanted and goes on to explain that she could take custody of, and raise, Tommy. Angela is offended that Gillian believes she would consider the suggestion and Gillian says she assumed she would be open to the arrangement as a bohemian. Gillian relents and Angela reluctantly leaves her with Tommy. Later Angela stops outside Dittrich's Photography, glances around and then goes to the door. She smiles at someone as they let her in. Family Limitation Jimmy sends an envelope full of cash to Angela with a short note telling her to use it as she sees fit. Home Upon Jimmy's return, Angela was having an affair with a woman who lived in Atlantic City. Angela dreams of leaving her life and going to Paris. Jimmy and Angela do have a close and powerful relationship when they are not fighting with eachother. The two are always either very in love or very apart. Angela takes care of her son, Tommy and tries to shelter him form Jimmy's dark side. When Jimmy learns of her affair the two decide to stay together because he had left her for the war and she was just lonely. Season 2 Gimcrack & Bunkum Nucky Thompson addresses Atlantic City dignitaries and residents on the beach North of the city to mark Memorial Day. The crowd have come to memorialize their fallen soldiers and mark the beginning of the construction of the Atlantic County War Memorial. Among the audience are Angela, Jimmy and Tommy. Nucky unexpectedly invites Jimmy up to the stage, challenging him to succeed on unfamiliar ground. Jimmy's left hand shakes initially but he composes himself and speaks humbly about his service during World War I and his motivations for fighting. He receives a round of applause and then proceeds to read the list of departed soldiers. Angela and Jimmy Darmody sit at their kitchen table, and she asks how he is feeling. He has told her he injured his head by accident on a car door. In fact he was hit by one of his financial backers in his coup against Nucky, Jackson Parkhurst. She asks him about his earlier speech and he tells her that he is content with their comfortable home life. She believes there must be something more to life, and he kisses her. There is a knock on the door and he lets her answer while he retrieves a handgun from his jacket. Harrow has arrived and Jimmy is relieved. Angela asks Harrow where he was earlier saying they missed him. He says he wasn't "interested in that", he then asks to see Jimmy. Angela gives them privacy and Jimmy puts the gun down on the table. Harrow and Jimmy share a close moment and then go to exact revenge on Parkhurst. The Age of Reason Angela and Jimmy Darmody pass an exhibition of wireless radio. Jimmy suggests buying one and Angela believes it would be good to introduce Tommy to classic music. Jimmy notices Nucky Thompson leaving the Ritz with associates from Philadelphia as Angela tells him about immigrants using radio programmes to learn English. He turns and kisses her to avoid being recognised. Angela is surprised and he claims he was inspired by the music. At his home Jimmy reads the paper while his son Tommy eats breakfast. Angela answers the phone and tells Jimmy a man is returning his call. She has misheard Manny Horvitz’s nickname "Munya" as onions. Tommy interjects that he dislikes onions. Jimmy answers and warmly greets Manny. Jimmy asks his family to give him privacy and they leave the room. Jimmy goes on to use the chance sighting of Nucky's associates to arrange a hijacking, Angela remains unaware of his criminal activity. Two Boats and a Lifeguard Angela overhears Jimmy discussing a failed assassination attempt against Nucky Thompson with Al Capone. Angela interrupts the conversation, scolding Jimmy for his language in front of Tommy. Jimmy wonders how long she has been standing there and she tells him long enough and says that she is going to the beach. Angela and Tommy watch holidaymakers form a human pyramid on the beach. A beach matron approaches and instructs Angela’s neighbour to pull her skirt down. The matron admonishes the woman, explaining that her skirt is shorter than the legal requirement that it sit no more than 7 inches above the knee. Angela interjects that the matron’s will actually measure. Her neighbour wonders what kind of town Atlantic City is and the matron archly tells her that she will write a summons to make it clear. The woman instructs the matron to make the fine out to Molly Fletcher. Angela guesses that “Molly” is a visitor and she confirms that she has come from San Francisco. She is shocked when presented with the ten dollar fine and says that she is unable to pay. The matron blows a whistle, calling over a Sheriff’s Deputy to arrest “Molly”, and she stands up drawing calls and whistles from the men on the beach. The matron complains that she is attracting the “beach lizards”. She is unperturbed and wiggles her legs at the gawkers. The matron explains the situation to the deputy she summoned and he asks if “Molly” really wants to go to jail. Angela intercedes, telling the Deputy that she is a cousin and offering to pay the fine. The matron agrees to this and instructs Angela to cover up her neighbour before continuing along the beach. Angela wraps a towel around her legs and invites her to sit. The woman introduces herself, her real name is Louise and Molly Fletcher is a character in a book that she is writing. Angela is amused by the deception and Louise wonders if Tommy belongs to Angela. Angela introduces her son and asks if Louise is a novelist. Louise confirms this and asks Angela’s occupation, aside from motherhood. Angela confides that she has not decided on a career. Jimmy returns home and finds Tommy asleep in the bed and Angela sitting outside. He goes out to talk to her and observes that she has started smoking. She asks him why he married her. He pauses and then says that he loves her. She wonders if he tells himself this; he is annoyed and says that he has told her. She says that it is not true and he wonders the same of her. She says that she married him because of Tommy, societal expectations and Jimmy’s desire for the union. He sits next to her and laments the absence of romance. She says that she is being honest and asks the same in return. He says that he has not lied to her and she observes that he doesn’t tell her anything. She notes his long, unexplained absences sometimes followed by returning with blood on his clothes and wonders what he is doing. He admits that he is selling alcohol. She asks him if he tried to have Nucky killed and he confesses his involvement. He says that he did not want to but was forced into it by his partners. He tells her that he was approached by Eli and his father in fall 1920 with a plan to usurp Nucky’s power and have him imprisoned for his crimes. Angela reminds Jimmy that he used to love Nucky and Jimmy counters that Nucky is not what he seems. He says that he did not intend for the situation to descend into violence but that he kept breaking the rules that he set for himself. She asks what convinced him to go against his judgement regarding killing Nucky and he admits that it was his mother’s counsel. They sit in silence until Angela stands, stubs out her cigarette and thanks him for talking to her and leaves him alone. Nucky later announces his retirement leaving Jimmy in charge of the political and criminal organization that runs Atlantic City. Louise takes Angela to a party near the sea. Cars are parked disordered on the sand and a ukulele player can be heard as they approach. Angela wonders what the place is and Lousie says that it is just a house. Inside the revellers are drinking freely and dancing. Angela wonders if Louise knows the other partygoers and Louise says that most of them are local performers. She finds glasses and a bottle and pours drinks for them both. Angela wonders at Louise knowing anyone when she is new in town. Louise mentions that she has a friend named Arthur who should be at the party. Lousie tells Angela about a sand sculpture she saw at a party a month earlier as they work their way through the crowds and find Arthur Lasch. He asks Louise if she dreamt about him and she relates a dream about a purple snake that she chopped up. Arthur claims the dream was about his penis and Louise jokes that everything is before introducing him to Angela. Louise tells Angela that Arthur is a hoofer (a professional dancer) and he invites Angela to dance with him. She declines and Louise sends him away before taking Angela’s hand and, sensing trepidation, reassures her that they are invisible to the crowd. Later in the night they sit on the deck next to the ukulele player and share a kiss. Battle of the Century Without Angela's knowledge Jimmy begins a sexual relationship with a brunette he meets at the radio broadcast of Jack Dempsey vs. Georges Carpentier fight. Georgia Peaches Angela speaks with jimmy about their relationship then jimmy says he will be leaving town. Angela and her lover are killed by manny who entered the house to kill jimmy but settled for her. Relationships *Jimmy Darmody: Husband *Tommy Darmody: Son *Gillian Darmody: Mother-in-law *Nucky Thompson: Family friend *Commodore Louis Kaestner: Estranged father-in-law *Richard Harrow: Family friend Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Atlantic City Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2